


Princess Catra

by Owl_dynasty27



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_dynasty27/pseuds/Owl_dynasty27
Summary: What if Catra was a princess? When she was young, Hordak came across a remote area of Etheria. In this area lived the Magicat Cats. A race that had gone into hiding after being invaded and crushed by Hordak and his army. There he came across a kitten, a young girl second in line for the throne. He thought he could use that to his advantage, make her a leader, and make her a weapon. After the best-friend squad defeats Horde Prime, things settle down, leaving Catra, Adora, Bow, and Gilmmer to their own devices. They stumble into an old artifact room, where they find a map with a city that no longer exists. A city that belongs to the Magicat's.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Princess Catra

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me a while back, I'm not the best writer, but I thought I'd give it a shot. I'm open to suggestions and criticism. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.
> 
> Update: Changed the title from Queen Catra, to Princess Catra.

Weeks after saving Etheria from Horde Prime things began to settle. Towns were rebuilt, alliances were made, relationships were built, and plenty of fun was had. Adora and Catra were able to spend more time together, Bow and Glimmer were able to come to terms with their new relationship, and everyone seemed happy. Adora still found time to turn into She-Ra and help those in need, but she didn’t do it alone. She had her beautiful girlfriend, her crazy best friend, and the sweet boy wonder to help. What more could they ask for?

In the weeks that followed the great battle, Catra and Melog moved into Adora’s room, Bow moved into the castle, Glimmer built a relationship with her father, Nettossa and Spinderall were talking about children, Entrapta was hard at work creating technology with Hodak and Wrong Hordak by her side, and Scopia accompanied by Perfuma moved back to the fright zone. The other princesses showed up from time to time, but they mainly stayed to themselves, rebuilding their colonies that were destroyed by the war.

“Catra...” Adora’s voice was thick with sleep as she looked down at her sleeping girlfriend. The only response she got was a soft purr, rumbling deep within her chest. This wasn’t unusual Catra enjoyed sleeping in so much so that Adora was convinced she’d spend all day sleeping.

“It’s too early,” Catra complained just as she snuggled herself closer to Adora, her tail wrapping around her ankle.

“You can’t sleep in all day, we’ve got things to do. We promised Glimmer we’d help her clean out that old room with all those, what do you call them? Art-o-facts?”

“ _Artifacts_ ,” Catra mumbled her correction, yawning softly.

“ _Yeah_ , that’s what I said.”

“Fine, I’ll get up, but don’t expect me to be happy about it, princess.”

After stretching her limbs, Catra climbed out of the queen-sized bed and sighed. Melog looked up at her, almost surprised that she’d gotten up. A soft mewl left their lips, silently asking to be let out. Catra went to the door, opening it and watching Melog stroll down the hall.

“I can’t get over how cute you two are,” Adora spoke as she got up, tying her blonde hair up into its usual ponytail.

“We’re not _cute_ ,” Catra disagreed, though she felt her face flush with heat.

“Come on, let’s get dressed,” Adora chuckled, rolling her eyes at the annoyed look on Catra’s face. 

About a week ago, Catra had made Adora get rid of that God awful red jacket, so now she was sporting a white tee-shirt with a print of her sword on the back. She’d decided on wearing the sword as a bracelet today, it allowed her to keep it close and stylish all at the same time.

Catra, however, was still sporting her usual outfit. Adora had insisted on her keeping it. She said that it made her look, well, hot. Once the two were dressed, Adora headed towards the door, only stopping when she’d felt Catra’s hand on hers.

“Wait, you didn’t kiss me good morning yet.” The pout on Catra’s lips drew Adora in closer, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. Adora’s eyes gleamed bright as she leaned down, their lips only inches apart. “Stupid…” Catra whispered.

Adora never took her means words to heart she knew Catra only acted out when she didn’t get her way. 

Catra reached up to kiss her softly, her tail and ears visibly relaxing with every passing second of their kiss. 

“Okay, okay,” Adora pulled away, her cheeks burning brightly. She was still getting used to what being affectionate meant.

Adora’s arms fell from around Catra’s waist, and she reached for the door, opening it to the empty hall. 

“Race ya’, Princess.” Catra’s signature laugh left her lips as she headed down the marble hall. 

“That’s not fair!” Adora chased after her.

The guards placed throughout the castle of Bright Moon watched the two with unchanging expressions. 

The girls ran into the kitchen, fits of laughter escaping them. 

“Hey, guys!” Bow exclaimed the second he laid eyes on them. 

“Arrow boy,” Carta greets him just as she hops on to the counter, receiving a glare from the kitchen staff. 

“Hi Bow,” Adora grins, taking a seat at the table. “Where’s Glimmer?”

“Here!” She announced, teleporting into the middle of the room. “You know, they don’t like it when you sit on the counter,” she reminded Catra. 

“Sparkles,” Catra grinned just before slipping off the countertop. 

“Queen Sparkles,” Glimmer stuck her tongue out at Catra’s retreating figure. The two had become close since the whole escape-from-Prime thing happened but couldn’t resist poking fun at each other. 

Breakfast was quick, they ate, they laughed, they reminisced, and most importantly they enjoyed each other company. Melog had even decided to join them, sitting comfortably wrapped around Catra and Adora’s feet. 

“Where’s the art-o-fact room?” Adora complained as they all strolled the hall. 

“ _Artifacts_ ,” Catra and Glimmer corrected her together, causing them to laugh.

“Guys, guys. I think this is it!” Bow spoke stopping in front of a door clearly labeled artifacts. 

Opening the door, the team realized that cleaning this room was going to take a lot longer than any of them had thought. 

“I promised my dad, guys. It won’t take that long,” the queen spoke with a shrug.

Everyone had started in the middle of the room, working their way out. Glimmer was on trash duty, they would pile things up and she would teleport them to the trash room. Anything that looked important was put in a box and neatly set to the side. Melog, of course, wasn’t much help. They stayed off to the side, occasionally looking over at Catra as she and Adora played instead of working. 

“Look at this,” Bow spoke from the other side of the room.

Catra and Adora both made their way to him with curious eyes.

“What is it?” Catra asked.

“It just looks like an old map,” Glimmer shrugged.

“What’s Magicatdom?” Adora pointed to the corner of the map. “That’s not on any other map, we’ve seen several maps before remember? When we were trying to take down the horde.”

“We’ve all seen maps before Adora, we know,” Catra rolled her eyes, a soft laugh leaving her parted lips. 

Glimmer, Adora, and Catra looked over at Bow to see him grinning wide from ear to ear.

"I think he's going to explode," Catra teased him.

"Guys, what if we take a trip there? Think of it like another Best Friend Squad trip! How fun would that be?"

"Oh come on, Bow. Really? Don't you just want to, stay here? Maybe finish cleaning this room with me?" Glimmer looked over at her boyfriend hopefulness bright in her eyes. 

"Glimmer," he complained.

"I agree with Bow. It could be fun!" Adora grinned. "We can take Darla!"

Glimmer and Catra shared a look of pure disappointment, but Glimmer was the first to give in.

"Fine, fine. We'll go. But don't be disappointed when we don't find anything. That map is probably like a hundred years old," Catra sighed. 

The team had forgotten all about having to clean the room, instead, they returned to their rooms and began packing for a trip. A trip that would change their lives, but more specifically Catra's. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I'm working on a second part, though, would love to hear some feedback.
> 
> Would anyone like a less PG version of this story? Been thinking about it. Let me know.


End file.
